Love Always
by MissKat18
Summary: So this is my first fanfic. Not very good with summarys! It's basically just a story about Hermoine and Snape falling in love. I LOVE these characters together and just thought I should try my hand at writing. Read and review please! Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

He sat staring at her. She was the only woman since Lily that he had really thought about. He didn't really love Lily anymore. Time had taken that away. He never thought he would start to like anyone else at this point in this life though. Then she came back.

She never really loved him. She was just caught up in the moment and the time. After the war calmed down she realized who she really wanted, him. She hds always wanted him. So she decided to take up the position of the Arithmancy professor. And now she couldn't stop thinking about him. He really was handsome when you really looked at him. His long black hair wasn't greasy as everyone thought. It was more like silk. She wanted so much to just run her fingers through it. And his nose. It really wasn't ugly at all. It simply fit his face. She loved looking at him. Everything about him was perfect to her.

She had always fascinated him. Everything about her was amazing. She was smart, talented, beautiful. Everything he couldn't have. She would never want a man like him. Old, hated, ugly. No one had every really loved him. Even his own parents. Hence why he had joined the dark side. A family of sorts. A very murderous family...but a family none the less. But her. She was his shinning light. She was the symbol of everything true and good in his life. Even his she was never to be his, as long as she was in his life, he was satisfied.

As breakfast was excused she got up and headed to her classroom thinking about what do to with her two free hours. Then she felt his presence. She could smell him. She loved his scent. And his presence never scared her. Instead it always made her feel safe. "Miss Granger." She smiled. She also loved his voice. In fact many girls liked his voice she thought, laughing a little at this. "Why are you smiling? He asked. This only made her smile more. "Oh nothing really..." she answered smirking.

He loved her smile. It always made his day. The way her eyes lit up and her whole face changed. "How are you today professor?" She asked trying to change the subject. He would have to get it out of her later. "Good so far. Though I am about to grade first year papers." "I'll be more than happy to help if you'd like. I have to first two hours off with nothing to do." He stopped short. She wanted to spend time with him?

When she realized he had stopped walking beside her she turned. Maybe she had said something wrong? He was a very private person. "Oh I'm sorry...I didn't mean you couldn't do them yourself obviously...it..it was a stupid suggestion." She flushed a little and started to walk away a fast as she could without running. Why in the world would he want to spend time with her? She was just the insufferable know-it-all.

When she starting walking off he realized he hadn't said anything. He easily caught up with her and grabbed her by her arm as softly as he could. Turning her around he told her "Miss Granger...I...would love the help. I was just surprised at the offer." "I didn't know you could be surprised." She said. "You always surprise me Miss Granger." he answered making both of them blush just a little. "Well we should get started then professor." Turning away she headed toward the dungeons.

This is my first time writing ANY story honestly. My chapters will probably be kinda sort from what I've seen people write on here but hopefully they will get longer! lol. Any comments and advice will be VERY welcome! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

They had been grading papers for almost an hour already when he realized he had only finished two papers. Well I suppose SHE's the one doing the grading at this point, he thought to himself. But he couldn't help to stare. She was sitting on his couch. In his rooms. No woman had EVER done this. After the first half hour he could tell she was uncomfortable sitting in a desk to grade, so he had offered that they go to his rooms. She had been slightly shocked of course. He never even TALKED about his rooms. But for reasons unknown to him he didn't mind her being there.

She had been completely shocked when he offered they go to his rooms to grade. And was even more shocked to find that they weren't as bat like as she had assumed. Walking in his bed was in the middle and, of course, had green sheets and a black comforter. A couch and love seat off to the right with a table. And the rest room was on the left. But what really amazed her were the shelves. There was at least 4 selves of books in this room and 2 selves lining the walls. Books of all sorts were there. She couldn't help but stare. She wanted nothing more at that moment then to sit on that couch and cuddle up with a book. And...her professor? Well he isn't actually my professor anymore, she thought. But left it at that when he sat himself down on the couch and offered her the love seat. "Please, make yourself comfortable Miss Granger." he said. "Hermoine. You can call me Hermoine." she answered.

Hermoine? It was a nice name. He had even almost called her that a few times. But it just seemed so...personable. He wasn't exactly the personable type. "Hermoine then." He finally said. He liked it. He liked the way it formed on his lips. Just another beautiful thing about her. "I suppose you may call me Serverus." He picked up a stack and handed half to her. "Then let's get started Severus." She smiled at him and sat in the love seat.

She was now sitting with her legs tucked up under her, her cloak off, and no shoes. Concentrating very hard on her papers. Grading first years was always difficult. She didn't want to be to hard, considering there was plenty they didn't know yet, but not to lax either. She knew exactly how Snape would grade, harshly. Or actually, it was Severus now. She looked up at that moment and caught his eye. She gave him a quick smile and looked back down. Was he staring at me? she thought.

He needed to stop staring and get a grip. She had just caught him staring at her and probably thought he was being very strange. So he got back to his grading and had just finished when she put down her papers and got up to stretch. He also sat down his papers and looked up. He could tell she was looking at his book collection. Still the bookworm, he thought. Though he was happy to see it. "You looking at any one in particular?" He asked her.

She jumped a little at his words and realized she had been caught. "Not really. Just admiring. I would love a closer look. They are all so interesting." She blushed. She sounded like a student again she thought. He would probably be put off by this and ask her to leave. But as always he surprised her. "You can if you like." He told her. So as he sat back and watched her she walked around the room. Just on the first self this were at least 5 books that caught her fancy. She would love to spend more time looking around. But she didn't want to intrude and their two free hours were coming to a close.

As she walked around the room he could tell she was lost in thought. He wondered what she was thinking. He could, of course, simply read her mind but he had already done it accidentally once when she was looking around the rooms. He couldn't figure out why he was doing all this. He never did this. Whenever he needed satisfied he went to one of the brothels. He'd never let a woman in his rooms. Now he was letting her roam his books and sit in his favorite seat! He must be losing his mind. But honestly, he didn't think he really minded. Just then the clock chimed that third hour classes were going to start and they needed to get to their teaching positions.

She hated that she got to spend so little time looking around. But loved it also. He liked it in his rooms, liked his love seat, loved his books. And even liked him. they hadn't got to talk much but...maybe next time? She hoped but didn't raise them to high. He wasn't a social person and this time was probably just a fluke. "Well seems I must be going. Thank you for letting me take a look at your collection. It is quite remarkable. I'd loved to read some of these one day." She told him putting back on her shoes and cloak. "Have a nice day...Severus." She smiled at him and start toward the door. "Miss Granger...er...Hermoine, you may come back tonight if you'd like. And take a better look." She stopped short. Had he really just invited her back?

He was a bit shocked that he said it himself. But then again. Today had been quite a shocking day. And seeing her smile was worth it. "I would love to! Thank you so much! Is after dinner alright?" "Yes that's fine Miss...Hermoine." He would really have to work on remembering that. "Let me walk you to the door." As they walked towards the door she felt happier than she had in a while. He opened the door for her and she turned to say goodbye but looking him full in the face for the first time that day, or ever maybe, she found herself captured. His dark onyx eyes were beautiful and his face, which was usually blank, suddenly held emotion. She couldn't quite tell what, but it amazed her. He looked younger suddenly. Not like the weight of everything was crushing him. She wanted so very much to kiss him. She started leaning toward him when a student rounded the corner. "Um...goodbye professor Snape. Have a good day." She took off as quickly as possible. What was she thinking. He'd never want her.

When she turned to say goodbye she stopped. He couldn't figure out why. But, catching her eyes, he was mesmerized. Thery were wide and a honey brown color. And they were staring straight at him. It felt as if they were looking in his soul. And it bothered him. No one had ever looked at him. Not really **looked. **But she was. And she was leaning towards him. He wanted to much to take her into his arms so he thought he was imagining it. But no, she really was. And just when he got his hopes up a student came running around the corner. She fled. Of course she would. He knew it deep down. Why wouldn't she? "50 points from Ravenclaw!"


	3. Chapter 3

She sat at the Head Table staring at him. Out of the corner of her eye of course. She couldn't bring herself to talk to him. She was to embarrassed. She almost kissed her old teacher! He probably thought she crazy and didn't want to ever speak to her again. But what about tonight? Should she still go tonight? He had she could...and he did have some amazing books. Maybe he didn't catch on about what she was about to do? Oh who am I kidding? She thought. Of course he did. In fact, he almost seemed...No. That's not him. He's...he's...lonely. Maybe she should go see him tonight. Even though she didn't have a lot of experience she knew what she saw. After the war and everything he had done, people still didn't like him. Still thought of him as a horrible human being. She knew he had never taken up with anyone. He had loved Lily. It was the reason he had saved them all. But now? Could she compete with her?

Why did she run? He thought she was something in her eyes. But maybe it was just his imagination. He had been alone for quite some time. Maybe it was only his want of her. His want to be wanted by her. And now he had run her off. She certainly wasn't going to come back and see him tonight. He looked up then. He had felt someone staring at him. But no one was looking now. It felt like her though. He looked over at her. She was just sitting there. Slowly eating. She looked deep in thought. He wanted so badly to take just a peek. But no, it wasn't right, not without her permission first. When had he even started liking her! This is ridiculous, he thought. She was practically half his age and had once been his student. And what of the redhead? He thought they were to be married. What made her come back here? It doesn't matter anyway. He couldn't give her what she would certainly want. He had nothing.

When dinner was over she left to her rooms. She was still debating on weather or not to go see him. Would he even want to see her after her stupid mistake. She sat on her bed mulling all this over. When she had first returned he never even looked at her. It didn't change anything for him. He hadn't disliked it, but didn't seem happy about it either. Then he never seemed...happy. About anything. She'd never even seen him smile. After years as a spy he had learned to not have expressions. There was no way she could honestly tell what he was feeling. But...she saw something when he had looked at her. She didn't know what it was, but it was something. At this thought she jumped up from her bed, pulled on a pair of jeans and a simply t-shirt, and headed to the dungeons. Whatever happened she had saw something in a man that never, ever showed anything. She wanted to find out what it was.

He was sitting in his love sit drinking a glass of fire whiskey when he heard the knock. He was so shocked that he almost spilled it. Who the hell could that be at this hour, he thought. When he opened the door she was standing there. He didn't know what to do. She actually came? She looked beautiful. As always. He had never liked woman who constantly needed to dress up and wear make up. "May I come in?" He realized he was still staring and hadn't said a word. "Oh...yes. Come in." He moved sideways to let her in and shut the door. She looked around his room and turned to him. "I thought I'd take up your offer to come back tonight and take a better look at your books. Is it still alright?" He almost thought he was dreaming. Maybe he drank to much and passed out? She wasn't really standing in his rooms. He pinched himself slightly. Nope. Apparently this was real. "Yes of course." "Good." She smiled at him and started walking around. He sat himself down on his couch and watched her. He couldn't help but think about how much she had changed. Physically. He hadn't seen her in almost 5 years. She was definitely a woman now. And had the curves to show it. Even in just jeans and a t-shirt. She had filled out in all the right spots. He was starting to get a little hot. What a dirty old man, he thought. But really, who could help it? With a body like that? And she didn't even seem to notice. Though he was sure everyone else did. Her hair had went from a fizzled mess to more controlled. It fell in nice golden locks. Just like a lion he thought, smirking. She had perfectly breasts that fit her. And a nice ample arse that could send any man over the edge. An edge he getting way to close to her is own good. He shifted himself and grabbed his whiskey. This was going to be a long night.

She could feel his stare. Thank the gods she wasn't looking at him or he could see her blushing. She was only half looking at his books. She didn't really know what to do with herself. Normally she would be so into the books that she would probably forget he was even there. But now, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't think of what to talk about yet so she just kept looking. Finally she found a book that she thought was very interesting and took it down. "May I sit and look at this one?" She asked. She didn't want to bother him by just taking things. "Certainly." He answered her. So she went and sat in his love seat and opened it. Over the top of it she could see he had picked up a book and started reading it. At least he didn't seem to bothered, she thought. But she didn't look down right away. He had changed a bit since she had last saw him. He was still the starkly looking man she always knew but...something was different. He didn't really look different. But just the way he held himself. He looked more...relaxed maybe? Wasn't quite the word for it really, but it was closest she could think of. He stood and walked across his room to put away the book he had finished and picked up another. When he sat back down he leaned back and put his ankle across his other leg. She loved the way he walked. She remember that cape he used to wear with a smile. Many of the girls had found it quite sexy. He was so...grown up, she realized. She knew she was more mature then many her age. And finding guys had always been difficult. They just simply weren't manly enough for her. They all acted like little boys still. But him, now he was a man. A man she definitely wanted.

"What are you smiling at Miss Granger?" He asked. She had been staring at him for quite some time and suddenly a smile had broken out on her face. A smile much like the time they had talked in the hallway. "Nothing just thinking." She answered him. Very vaguely. Which he didn't like. He didn't like being the but of any joke. So he whispered the words and was suddenly in her mind. What he saw shocked him. His cape? Girls had liked his cape? How...awkward, he thought. But he liked that she had liked it. And that she had found him...sexy? No one had found him sexy. He didn't even think he was all that good looking really. Obviously his nose was to big. And his hair always looked greasy. What was to like? "Miss Granger." "It's Hermoine." She told him. "Hermoine, tell me, what made you come back to Hogwarts? You were supposed to marry that Weasly if I remember correctly. And you could have done anything you liked. Why this?"

She was very surprised at his question. And more surprised that it was a personal one. He didn't usually care to know anything about anyone. "Well, Ron and I dated for about 2 years after the war ended and we graduated. But when he asked me to marry him I realized that he was not the man I wanted to go to bed with every night and wake up to every morning. We had nearly nothing in common. He loves quidditch and has no interest in books or reading. Or anything that requires smarts really. And I love books and having intelligent conversations with people. Every time I would try to debate with him on something he would just stare me and ask why I was getting mad. So I broke it off. He took it hard at first but moved on. And luckily his family understood also. We're still friends and talk. But we weren't meant to be." She was surprised at herself for telling him all this. He couldn't possible care. He didn't really look like he did. But with him you never knew. He did ask. So she kept going. "After we broke up I worked at the ministry for a while. Dated a little. Finally got out and had fun. But eventually I realized I didn't really love working there. And going out and partying wasn't for me either. One day Ginny asked me to teach her a new spell. A simple one. But it made me so happy teaching her. She saw this and said maybe I should apply for a teaching job. I always loved it here. So I wrote McGonagall to see if there was any openings. She said there was one for Arithmancy and I took it. I love being back. It's the happiest I've been in a while." She finally took a breath and looked at him. He was just looking back at her. She blushed and looked down. "Sorry that was quite a lot." "I don't mind. I did ask after all." He answered her. She was glad it didn't bother him. "I'm happy that you didn't marry that dunderhead." She snapped her head up. "Why?" "Because you deserve someone better." She didn't know weather to take this as a compliment or be mad that he had offened one of her friends. "Well thank you, but he isn't really that bad. And he still one of my friends. Please keep this in mind."

He had listened to her story in awe. He was very happy to find out she had not married that idiot. And that her being here made her happy. But, of course, he messed it up when trying to tell her so. She had always been so loyal to her friends. "I am sorry, Miss Granger, I didn't mean it in a bad way. It just always confused me how you to could date when you so obviously weren't on the same level intelligence wise. Not to say he's stupid, though...in honesty he wasn't the brightest student. You are just so far ahead of everyone else." She seemed happier when he told her this. Thank the gods, he didn't want to mess this up before it had even started. Whatever "this" was. "And how about yourself?" She asked him. Him? What about him? "What do you mean Miss Granger? "Hermoine. And what made you come back to teach. You never seemed to like it all that much." He smirked to himself. "I do like teaching. I just dislike students that can't keep up and don't care." She laugh at this. "What about that do you find funny Miss Granger?" He couldn't help but be a little put off. Of course the first time he opens up even a little he gets laughed at. "Your a great teacher. It's just that their kids now. Most don't care much about school. They just want to be able to hang out and do nothing. Sometimes I think you expect to much. But then again, your probably the one teacher making it better for them. Making them actually think. And pushing them to do it. I love that." This amazed him a little. She actually thought this? "Well...thank you. Hermoine." She smiled at him. "No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

When he hadn't heard anything for a little while he looked up and realized she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her but wasn't sure if he should leave her. It was a friday so there were no classes in the morning to get to. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. Her book laying on her lap and her head resting on the back of the chair. When he realized he didn't actually know where her rooms were he decided not to wake her. He went to his bed and pulled back the sheets. She had already taken her shoes off earlier so he just lifted her from the chair and laid her in the bed. When he did so her shirt came up a little and he saw a long scar running down her side. He wondered what had happened there. He tucked her in as gently as he could, then grabbed a pillow and headed to the couch. He didn't want to scare her by her waking up in bed with him. Plus he didn't know if he could handle sleeping next to her and not doing anything...

_It hurt. There was so much pain. She couldn't help but scream. That crazy bitch was above her. Laughing. In her mind she knew it was a dream but the pain was so real. She couldn't tell if she was really screaming out loud or just hearing her dream herself scream. She just wanted it to stop. Slowly her dream started fading. She felt a hand on her back rubbing it. And heard shushing noises. She felt reality coming back to her. _She opened one eye very slowly. She was laying in a bed. A very comfortable bed. The sheets were black and a green blanket was around her. And a man was laying next to her. She opened her other eye. And everything came back. She must have feel asleep. But why was he laying with her? He was wearing just a plain t-shirt. She didn't even know he owned one. And just his boxers. They must not have done anything. They were both dressed. And he was laying on top the sheets. She stared at him. He looked so peaceful. So unguarded. Very carefully she sat up to get a better look at him. Then she saw she mark. She lowered her hang almost touching..."Miss Granger."

He could tell she was awake. But he didn't want to scare her by saying anything just yet. But she kept staring. She had seemed tense at first but after a minute she just...stared. When she sat up he thought she would finally wake him but instead she was about to touch him. He didn't want anyone even seeing that..thing. Let alone her of all people. "Miss Granger." She jumped. "Good morning." She squeaked. He swiftly got out of the bed and put his cloak on. Then went over to his seat. "Sorry, I just..." "No, I understand. I'm sorry I should have been more thoughtful. I just couldn't help it." He rubbed his arm a bit. Should he say anything about seeing her scar? "What time is it?" She asked. "About 4 in the morning." He told her, still debating on weather or not to mention anything. Surely she would want to know why he was also in bed with her? What woman wouldn't? "Oh ok. Well, I guess I should be getting back to my chambers then." She looked a little disappointed when she said this. He couldn't figure out why. "Miss G- Hermoine, you are aware normal people ask why their in someone elses bed. And why that person might be sleeping next to them." She smirked. "Well I figured I passed out. And why shouldn't you sleep in the bed. It's yours after all." He was astonished. It didn't even bother her. "Though I'll admit I am surprised you got in the bed with me. It doesn't seem like you. DID something happen?" Ah, there it was. "You were dreaming."

Oh no, she must have been screaming out loud. Oh god, now she was going to have to explain this? "Oh..was I?" He looked at her. She knew he knew she was beating around the bush. But he just waited. She could tell him to back off. He was the one person that would understand and not push it. But...she did want to tell him a little. Simply because he would understand. "I was tortured. By Bellatrix. She was using the cruciatus curse on me." He paled a little. Barely readable considering he was already pale. "And that cut on your side was from her then?" He knew about that? How? "When I put you to bed your shirt came up a little." She looked down and started fidgeting. Because of that scar and others no one had wanted her. it was so horrible looking. She felt like curling up and disappearing. She hated reliving all this. Explaining it. It was just...horrible. The bed sinked down a little. He was sitting next to her. "Because of those scars I feel so ugly. And unwanted. Ron used to want to always turn off the light if we were doing anything because it looked so horrible. And after him, if I ever got to that point with a guy, he would give me a disgusted look and ask what's that. Then I would sit and have to explain it. Of course, that would put anyone out of the mood."

He knew she had been through a lot. But that...that was terrible. If that bitch wasn't already dead he would have killed her himself. He always felt like something was bothering her. Deep down. On the outside she was happy but...he knew. Something was off. And this was it. He put his hand on the side of her face to turn her to him. Then held her face in his hands. "Your scares don't make you ugly. Their prof that you have been through hell and lived. Anyone who says there ugly has lived a sheltered life and doesn't know what their talking about. Don't ever listen to them. You are very beautiful. Even more so for having them." She looked at him in disbelief. He wanted to to take away his hands and move off the bed, but he knew she needed to know this. Her eyes were glossy as if she was about to cry. But she didn't. Which he was a little thankful for. Mostly because then she kissed him.

She didn't know what to say. No one had **EVER** told her that. Ever. Not even Harry. They just pitied her. Or mumbled something and walked away. She kissed him. She didn't realize what she was doing till her lips were on his. But it felt so right. He tensed up at first but then started kissing her back. It was amazing. Never had she kissed a man and actually felt sparks or anything of that romantic stuff. Didn't even think it was real really. But this time...Slowly she took the blankets off her and got closer to him. His hands went from her face to her hair and was grabbing it. She put her hands on his chest. She felt muscle. This surprised her. She didn't know why. Of course with all he had done he wouldn't exactly be flabby. She explored it with her hands. Suddenly he pulled back. "Hermoine, please. You don't want this. Trust me." He got off the bed and paced. She didn't know what to do. What did he mean? Of course she wanted this. She got out of the bed and walked around to face him. She was damn near a foot shorter then him but she was not going to let him get away with this. "I think I know what I want. It's ME. I don't make snap decisions. I years more mature then my age. I was the brightest witch of my age. And I don't take anything lightly. So if I kiss you it's because I've wanted to. Because I want YOU. Know if you don't want me then just say so. But don't blame it on me."

She wanted him. She honestly wanted him. He almost wanted to smile. But smiling at a girl yelling at you is never a good idea. Ever. And she could take him out. "Hermoine. Of course I want you. Like you said: Your smart, mature, talented. You're also beautiful and the sweetest most caring person I've ever met. What man in his right mind wouldn't want you?" She seemed shocked at this and just stared at him a little slack jawed. "I know you think about everything. And about wanting me. But experiencing it is totally different. I may have been cleared of all charges. But I'm still hated. Very much. By almost all the wizarding community. And you will get mail. Trust me. All different types. I will most certainly get hate mail. Of course I'm used to this by now. But you're not. And adventually you will get sick of it and will want to leave me." "Severus. I know all this. But I believe if you really loved someone you won't mind going through all that. Because at the end of the day you still have them. You get to go to bed with them every night and wake to them every morning. And I know I want to do that with you." She loved him?

After she said it she realized she said it. That was happening to much tonight. Now he was probably going to run away. "I know you don't love me. But maybe in time. I just...I want you." She looked a bit lost. "I...I don't know how to explain this. I just...I...God I wish you could just read my mind or something. Now I'm just rattling on!" She plopped down on the couch. He came over and sat next to her. "I could you know...if you wanted me to." Oh...she had forgotten that! He was the one to teach Harry! "If...if you want. I'm ok with it." She told him. "It would work so much better." He held her hand and with barely a whisper she could feel him in her mind. Could see all the things she had thought about him. All of her past since graduating. She wanted him to see. Wanted him to know that this wasn't a mistake.

He couldn't believe all that he was seeing. Especially all he was seeing about him. He pulled out of her mind and just looked at her. He didn't know what to say. There really wasn't anything to say. "Severus. You are the bravest, smartest, most amazing man I know." Was the last thing he heard before pulling completely out of her mind. At this he kissed her. Deeply. Lovingly. He needed her. And wanted her. She was his everything. He lifted her from the couch and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked them to the bed and put her down. "Hermoine, I do love you. And I want nothing more then to have you in my life. Forever."

Ok so I wanted to say thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot :) And this MIGHT be the last chapter actually. Not sure yet. Please tell me what you think. I've got more ideas but at the same time I don't wanna kill it if it's already good the way it is lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I know I should probably get a beta! I'm sorry for the mistakes and grammar problems. I try to re-read everything I write and make sure it's correct but obviously I miss some. I've decided to keep in going. At least another few chapters. I've still got some ideas. And once again, thank you!

* * *

><p>Forever? "Do you mean it? Honestly?" She looked up at him. Into his eyes. She always wanted that romantic love story. But it just wasn't her. She liked reading them very much but could never see those stories happening for real. But maybe now she could at least be happy. Really and truly happy. She didn't even give him a chance to answer her before she kissed him. Hard and deep. She couldn't explain to him just how happy she was. But she could show him. She pulled him down to her and started unbuttoning his shirt. He tensed up. "Hermoine..." She pulled away. "As much as I want you. I want to make sure you know what you're doing first. And getting yourself into." "I know wha-" He cut her off. "I know you are brilliant and mature enough to know what you want. But experience is a completely different thing. Just wait a little longer." She slowly sat up and looked away. She thought she was going to cry. She felt a bit put off. But if that's want he wanted then she'd do it.<p>

He hated hurting her. But she need to know. He may have been pardoned and even given an award but some people still hated him. Very much. "Fine." She told him. "Well I guess I'll go back to my own chambers then. No use in staying here I suppose." She started putting her shoes and cloak back on. She needed to get out before she started crying. He didn't need to see that. It would only make him feel bad. When she reached the door she couldn't open it. He had locked it? She felt him behind her. He pulled her around to face him. "I do want you in my life. It's just.." "I understand. Honestly. I just don't want you to see me like this." He bent down and kissed her. "Love, I want to see you in every way you are." She smirked. "Every way huh?" He blushed. She right out laughed at this. He turned red and walked off to his couch. "Oh hun, I wasn't making fun of you. I've just never seen you blush. Didn't even think it was possible." He gave her a dirty look but then smiled. She went over to him. "Well what do you want? Me to stay or go?"

He wanted her to stay. Very much. But maybe it was best if she did go back to her own rooms tonight. To actually think about all that had happened. "Stay." He was a selfish man. He knew it. When she smiled at him he knew he picked right though. She took off her shoes and cloak again and went to the other side of the bed. She tucked herself in and laid down. He smiled and got undressed to lay down with her. She turned to face him. "So...are we dating?..." Dating? Do old men date? He had never done that before. Lily was the last time he even thought about it. "Um, I suppose. What do you do when you do someone?" He asked her. She opened her mouth then shut it right away. She looked at him funny then said, "I'm honestly not real sure. Ron was the last person I seriously dated. And obviously that didn't turn out well."

She thought back on her last relationships. There was Ron. That ended when she realized she hadn't really loved him. They still talked. A little. She was still good friends with Ginny and Harry though. But other then Ron there weren't a whole lot. She had dated a little when she worked at the ministry. But those never really came to anything. Just a few dates here and there. She was either to busy or just not interested. "How about we just go with it?" She told him. She had never gone into anything without a plan before but this time...it seemed like the right thing. "Sounds good, love." He kissed her on the forehead and she cuddled into his arms. Her last thoughts before drifting off was how perfect this felt.

XOX

The next morning he woke with her in his arms. He smiled. Maybe for the first time in a while. A real smile. She looked angelic sleeping there. No worries, no frustrations, nothing to bother her. He kissed her gently on her cheek before slowly getting out of the bed. He wanted to get in the shower and get breakfast sent up before she woke. Would she like breakfast in bed? He didn't want her to think he didn't want to be seen in public with her. Thought about it as he was drying off. When he came out she was already awake. "Morning, love." She looked at him and smiled groggily. "Morning she murmured. She looked around her and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked him. "About eight. I was going to have breakfast sent up for when you woke. I didn't know if you wanted to actually go down together or not."

Go down to breakfast together? Hmm, maybe another time. Breakfast in bed with him sounded amazing. "No I'd rather have it here I think." She told him smiling. This seemed to make him quite happy. "What would you like?" Pancakes? Muffins? She was really very hungry actually. "Hmm, maybe some pancakes, a muffin, eggs, bacon, and toast?" He smirked at her. "What? I'm sorry." She blushed, "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought." He gave a small chuckle. "I love a woman with an appetite." He walked over and kissed her. This automatically made her reach up and put her arms around his neck. "Now, now." He whispered grinning. "I'll get breakfast ready if you want to hop in the shower." She liked this idea. She realized she probably didn't look all that great first thing. "Yes you do."

Oh, crap. He didn't even realized he was listening in till he said that. "What?" She looked at him confused. "I"m sorry I didn't mean to listen in. It was just-" He looked lost. How can you make excuses? He always felt half in and half out of her mind. "It's ok. I actually don't mind." She smirked. "Makes things a bit easier don't you think? Plus I know you would never go deeper without permission. I trust you." She gave him a peck on the cheek and went off into the bathroom. She trusted him? No one had ever really trusted him. Maybe Dumbledore but even then. He would have to make sure not to break this trust.


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to say thank you to all the people adding my story to their favorites or subscribing to it. This actually means a lot to me. I really didn't think anyone other then maybe two friends would read this. I always thought I was kind of bad at writing lol. But I have to admit seeing how many people seem to be liking this is making my confidence go WAY up lol. So once again thank you SOOO much! And new chapters should come fairly quickly. I have no plans for a while other then work so you're in luck. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When she walked into the bathroom she realized she was missing all her things. Oh, well, I'll just use his things she thought. As she climbed into the shower she thought about him getting breakfast for her. No one had ever done that for her. Ron certainly hadn't. It was one of the many things that she had disliked. Not the breakfast part in particular but the fact thought he never really thought about what SHE wanted. Though from what she heard from woman at work and such, not many guys did. She considered herself very lucky. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. "I have no extra clothes."<p>

Well that's apparent, he thought. When he heard her exit the bathroom he had looked up. Oh dear god, he thought. She was just standing there in a towel. This got an immediate rise out of him. Literally. She was absolutely stunning. He could see everything even better than he had before. "Um..." He couldn't seem to get his brain working properly. She smirked at him. She knew what she was doing! That little...Well it was working. He wanted her so badly. He got up and crossed the room to her. Placing his hands on her waist he whispered in her ear, "I'll shrink some clothes to fit you." He chuckled and walked across to his dresser.

She thought maybe walking out in the towel would get him into bed. Turns out he was more controlled than she thought. He had been so close to her. His body pressed up against her had her turned on. And his sexy voice whispering in her ear definitely didn't help. But, of course, he had turned the tables on her. And now she felt like she needed a cold shower. She walked over to his dresser and pulled out a plain button up white shirt of his. "No need to shrink it. It's not like we're going anywhere." She told him and put it on.

She looked so sexy in his shirt. And nothing else, he realized. She was still doing it. And on purpose he was sure. Breakfast arrived and they laid in bed eating. When she was done eating she looked at him. "I want to know more about you." He almost choked. "What about me?" This was not a road he overly wanted to go down. His life wasn't a happy one by any means. "I want to know about your past. How you grew up. What your parents were like. What you wanted to be. Everything." Oh he was not liking this. At all. There were certain things he didn't feel like sharing. It's not like it mattered much anyway. But maybe she was worth it. She was the one who had campaigned for him all those years. Saying maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone thought. Maybe he could tell her. Maybe.

She knew she was asking a lot. A lot more then he could give she was sure. But she wanted to know. Needed it. Why was he like he was? She knew he did most of what he did in the war because of Lily. But what about everything else? "I'm sorry if I'm way out of bounds here. But...I want to know you. You mean so very much to me. But I know almost nothing really." He still looked very unsure. "How about for every one thing you tell me, I'll tell you one thing." He still looked wary. She moved over to him and moved the tray out of the way. She sat in front of him, placing her hands on his cheeks. "I won't make fun of you. I won't judge you. I know you are a good man. No matter what. And nothing you're going to tell me will ever change that."

She never failed to amaze him. She was a good person. Not him. But she believed him. So the least he could do was to tell her a little. "What's your favorite holiday?" He asked her. She smiled very brightly and sat next to him. "Hmmm, Halloween!" Seriously? Hermoine Granger like Halloween the best? "And why is that?" She grinned. "I love to able to dress up as anything I want! No matter how ridiculous. And it doesn't matter. I get to be someone else for a day." "But you're fine the way you are." She gave him a kiss. "What was your childhood like?" She didn't beat around the bush that was for sure. "It wasn't a happy one."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! SO I've finally decided to get back to this story and give it a serious ending thanks to someone who gave me a HUGE compliment on it even SO long after posting it lol. It will be slow going probably but I will try my hardest! And it might not be to much longer lol. But thanks to everyone who ever added this story to their favorites or ME to their favorites. I also have another story I will be posting soon! Thanks!

* * *

><p>She knew her first question wouldn't be a happy one, and that he probably wouldn't answer. So when he did she was thoroughly surprised. "It wasn't a happy." He told her. "My father was an alcoholic and a very abusive man. My mother took the brunt of it while trying to keep me safe. When I got my letter for Hogwarts my father was furious. He hadn't known she was a witch, you see. He beat her badly that night. I was like any other young witch or wizard and had done little bits of magic. That night I somehow made all the things in the kitchen go flying at him. He almost got stabbed by a few knives. He left that night. Of course, he did come back the next day. But he stopped hitting my mother. Until I went to school, I found out later. About halfway through my first year Dumbledore called me into his office. Apparently my father had beaten my mother to death. Afterwards he shot himself." She sat there staring at him, horrified. How any man could do that to his family was beyond her. But he kept going. "I had no family that wanted to take me in since my father had made my mother cut off all ties with her family. Plus the fact that they didn't know about my being a wizard and such. So it was arranged that I stayed here all year round. Hogwarts is where I grew up. I did, of course, inherit our old house though. So i do stay there on holidays. Though it just brings back memories when I do." He stopped and looked at her. "That's about all I suppose..." She couldn't seem to get her brain and mouth to work. She knew it wasn't a happy childhood but that...that was horrible.<p>

When she didn't say anything he started getting worried. Any baggage like that would make someone ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. "Wow..." She practically whispered. He sat waiting for her to take it all in. Suddenly she leaned over and kissed him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, my god! How could he! That's so horrible! I'm so sorry you had to go through that!" He stiffened up a little at first. He didn't need anyone's pity. But he skimmed her mind and realized it wasn't pity. It was genuine shock. Shock that anyone could treat their family so horrendously. He relaxed a little and hugged her back, "I've gotten over it by now, love." He whispered to her. "I don't care! That's not right!" He chuckled a little. She would be a good mother. Wait, what? Where did that thought come from? He let her go and sat back. "Well, now it's your turn I do believe." He told her. She sat back and got comfortable. "What do you want to know?" He thought for a moment. ""What kind of life do you want?"

What kind of life? Well that's a weird question. She'd like to say she didn't know but she was the type of person to plan. But would it scare him off if she told him? Well, he asked, she thought. "I'd like...to have a happy life I think. A house, a husband, kids. But all those things could change. You never know." She stared at him looking for any sign of him pulling away. But he only looked a little sad. "You know in all likelihood I won't be able to give you those things. I'm not exactly the husband type. And kids..." He looked away from her. "I don't ever want to turn into my father. And I'm sure I'd be a horrible father." She was astonished. Sure he was a snarly bastard sometimes but a horrible father? She couldn't see that. "I don't think so. You would never be your father. He just have to learn from his mistakes and not repeat them. But you don't have to give me anything you don't want to. In the end I honestly just want you."

But he did want to give her everything she wanted. He knew at this point he knew he was completely in love with her and would try to give her everything. "Well, darling, enough of the questions. It's probably time to get our day started, don't you think?" He smiled at her "Yes, I suppose you're right." She said, laughing. "But how am I to get to my rooms without any clothes?" Oh, right. He had forgotten about that. "Well how did you get around without being seen when you were in school?" She gave him a coy smile, "Professor Snape, I never snuck about in school!" She collected all her things and gave him a deep kiss that almost (ALMOST) made him give into her, "I'll see you later then. I love you." And with that she left. He was still in shock at how much she amazed him sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione shut her door behind her, totally out of breath. She had forgotten how hard it was to be sneaky after all these years of not having to be! She almost ran into a

few students but lucky most were still sleeping in. Sitting on her bed, she couldn't help but grin. He made her so happy. The happiest she had been in a while. And if he

wanted to wait, she could. She knew he was a quiet man, who didn't like attention. And maybe taking it slow wouldn't be such a bad idea. You never know what could

happen. But, she highly doubted that she would get hate mail. SOME people may not like him, but that was only people that loved grudges. Most people in the wizarding

community thought he was quite an amazing man. He had done terrible things, but for a great cause. Because of HIM Harry Potter had lived. If only he saw it this way.

But, for now, she would let it go. In time she'll make him see. For now, she really needed to grade these papers!

XOXO

When lunch came around he hadn't heard from Hermione and wasn't sure whether or not to call on her. But he decided to give her space. He did want to give her

time to think about exactly what she was getting herself into. As he walked into the Great Hall He saw he sitting there. Right next to his spot. He lowered himself to the

chair and looked around. Of course, McGonagall was staring. Usually no one sat by him. NO ONE. Slowly he looked around out of the corner of his eye. As the other

teachers were realizing that someone was sitting next to the horrible Prof. Snape, they started to stare. He never realized quite how awkward this made him feel. When

people started usually it was just because he was intimidating, not because a woman was sitting by him. A beautiful woman at that.

Hermione had decided to straighten her hair that morning and had put on just enough make up to highlight her eyes. She had also put on a pair of heels. This was

something she didn't normally do unless it was for a ball. But seeing the way he looked at her completely made it worth it. Even funnier was the fact that people were

staring, and she was SURE he thought they were staring at him! At this she chuckled a little. He looked over at her and stared, "What are you laughing at?" Finally she

looked straight at him. He was distraught. "Oh hun, I highly doubt they are looking at you. Have you seen me? I probably look ridiculous!" She tried suppress a laugh at

that. She hadn't dressed up this much in quite some time! It felt good!

Snape looked around again and realized she might actually be right…. She looked AMAZING. And he had never seen her dress like this! Talk about temptation….of

course this had to be part of a plan. He wished she would just think about all this. Rushing into things never worked out. He couldn't help but get a little upset at this.

Pushing back his chair, he excused himself from the table and walked out the side door. Instead of actually listening to him and taking the time to think she just pushed

harder! And he didn't know what to do. Getting involved with him had its repercussions and she needed to know that. But all that was just a joke to her. She had been

nothing but loved. She had never received hate mail before, or had nothing but dirty looked when walking into a room. Getting involved with him, she would get these

things. She was fraternizing with the enemy as people saw it. He never wanted her to be hurt like that. To know that hurt of being hated. She was a genuinely good

person and never deserved that. He was also to his rooms when he finally realized someone was following him. He spun around, "Herm-". He stopped dead in his tracks.

McGonagall was staring at him. _Shit, _was all he could think. "Professor Snape, what do you think you are doing?" He had never really thought about co-workers dating.

It's not like he had ever thought he would even really like anyone he worked with. So instead of answering he just looked at her. He couldn't think of what to say to this.

"Why are you pushing people away!" McGonagall asked him, "It's been YEARS since the war and you are still in the same mind set!". Was she seriously yelling at him

about this? Now? "What are you talking about McGonagall?". "What am I talking about? I noticed about you and Hermione. I was talking to her earlier about it since I

tried to call on her last night and it turns out she wasn't in her rooms. She likes you! She actually likes YOU. Even through all your snarky comments and mean demeanor.

But all you're doing is pushing her away! I want to know why?" He stared at her for a minute then turned and walked away. He did not want to have this conversation

and definitely didn't want to have it with her. Walking into his rooms and tried to close the door but McGonagall had followed him. She opened the door right back up,

walked in, and closed it behind her. "I want to know." He sighed and flopped down on his chair and summoned a fire whiskey. "McGonagall, you hate me." At this her

mouth fell open. "I don't-" She started to say. "Yes you do. A little bit, deep down. I killed the great Albus Dumbldore. I killed a great man. He may have asked me to. But I

did it. I killed him. And, no matter how much you say you've forgiven me, you still hate me for it. I still hate me for it! But you're a lot more forgiving than most people. I am

still a very hated person for the things I did. I did them for a good reason. No…I did them for a selfish reason. I wanted Voldemort dead for killing Lily. No one else. I

couldn't care less about anyone else, really. But people still really hate me no matter the reason. I walk into rooms and they go quite, they stare, they whisper. They do

not like me. And I will be dragging a self-less, good person into a relationship where people will do nothing but those things. They will wonder and ask her why she is

with me ALL the time. Eventually it will get tiresome and she will start wondering herself. And she will leave. I wouldn't blame her. But if I could save her from all that to

begin with, then I will." McGonagall walked over, poored herself a drink, and sat in the other chair. "Oh, Snape, you're right. I did hate you for a long time after. But it's

been ten years! My hate is all gone. I don't have the energy for it anymore. Most people don't. They don't really hate you anymore. People did, you are right there. You

were a good person to put blame on after Albus died. But now, things are so different. But you aren't. And you need to be. When you go out and see people whispering

about you it's because you have lived through all that! You stood up to Voldemort. Lied straight to his face. And in the end you were on OUR side. That takes amazing

courage! No one else would have gone that. Your reasons may have been selfish, so YOU think, but you did it. That's why people stare! They are amazed by you. They

think you are a great man. You just are so stuck in the mind frame of the war. This is why I think you need to give Hermione a chance. If anyone can pull you out of it, it's

her. She is a great woman." He couldn't argue that point with her. "Well I will leave you alone now to think Severus. But please, give love a chance. It could change you."

* * *

><p>Finally posted it! Tell me what you think!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Severus sat thinking about all McGonagall had said to him. He had to sit back and actually think about all those stares and whispers. To him they will always be bad. Being noticed was bad. For him it had ALWAYS been that way. As a child if he was noticed it meant being picked on and beat up. And as an adult it had meant death. So to him anyone staring at him was bad. It was terrifying actually. He was literally scared by people looking at him. How ridiculous for a grown man to feel that way! He had to admit that people were probably looking at Hermione earlier She did look amazing and didn't normally dress like that. But it was just very difficult for him to sit and look at his life. Especially the last 10 years. The dark lord had died. Everything was fine. Things got figured out and people moved on. Except him. He never did and it was probably high time to. He was a very skilled wizard and very accomplished. He had been absolved of all crimes he committed. And even the amazing Harry Potter himself had spoken on his behalf, saying that if it wasn't for him the war wouldn't have been won. Which, in a sense, he supposed was true. But he had done terrible things! He really shouldn't have been forgiven. If he could die and Albus be alive he'd be happy with that outcome! Suddenly he jumped up, walked over to his fireplace and flooed away.

OXOXO

Hermione sat soaking in the tub. She had so much on her mind today after talking to McGonagall and having Severus walk out on her. She wished so much he'd actually see him for the man he was. But that would probably take years. Sighing, she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. As she was walking out she heard her floo activate and rushed to shut her door. Who could be here this late! she thought. She heard a man cough and stumble into her living room. A man? Well, Severus really was the only man who would call on her. She wasn't close friends with anyone else. Unless, it was Harry? She took a quick peek outside her door and saw a tall man with black hair brushing off his clothes. It was Severus. She smiled and called out to him, "Just getting dressed! Hold on a sec!" She ran back to her dresser and grabbed a pair of nice lace green undies and a matching bra. Just as she was clasping the bra, he barged right in. "Am I a good man for killing Albus and saving a lot of people? Or a terrible man for killing him and not Voldemort?" She just stood staring at him. Staring at him…in her panties. He was just looking straight in her eyes. "You're a good man for killing him and saving people. Dumbldore was going to die anyway. At least his death wasn't for nothing. And he had a friend and someone he trusted doing it." He stared at her again, not seeming to notice just how inappropriate this situation was. "When I walk into rooms do people stare and whisper at me because of the things I've done?" At this Hermione started. "Well of course they do, but not in a bad way. They stare and whisper at you the same way they do Harry or Ron, or even me! Because of the good things you've done! You helped win a war against a terrible man! You died! And still came back! You had to go through more hell than anyone else and put up with a crazy person! For YEARS at that! They stare and whisper because you amaze them. And because….well….you're still very mean most of the time." She smirked at him and walked over, putting her hands on either side of his face. "The war is over. You lived. And you can get close to people now." Putting his hand on her hips, he said "I was never good at that. No even when I was younger." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "It's never to late to try, darling."

* * *

><p>Ok so this is a shorter chapter BUT I really think it deserves it's own chapter lol. Tell me what you think! Honestly your comments and such REALLY are what helps me keep going lol.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Alright so one of the chapters was all messed up because I typed it differently on my computer and it didn't post it the same on here. I will attempt to fix this because that is a little stupid lol. But here's the next chapter. It's another short one. But the next one will involve A LOT. So it may take some time.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Severus said their goodbyes and went to their rooms. But Hermione decided to make plans. The upcoming weekend was a Hogsmeade trip and she wanted to drag Severus out. He'll probably be kicking and screaming….but she was going to do it. So she called one of the nice restaurants nearby and made reservations. She was thinking about maybe a movie or something also, but after a dinner full of people she thought better of it. She didn't want to scar him for life…..again. After all her plans were made she smiled at herself and got into bed. This was going to be a very interesting week.<p>

Severus sat on the edge of his bed. He was slightly petrified to go to breakfast. Last time it didn't work out so well. He figured Hermione would be there to sit next to him again. This was really the only thing he liked about the situation. It was ridiculous for a grown man to be this scared, he kept reminding himself. It's amazing what happens once you take a look around you, he thought. He was never this scared before. But, before he basically had his head stuck up his arse. He was starting to think he really hated reality. Finally, standing up and grabbing his things, he walked down to breakfast. Of course, just like he knew, Hermione was sitting right next to his spot. Instead of going through the teachers door to get to the teachers table, he walked straight through the hall. This just about shocked the hell out of everyone there. All the students' heads turned and followed his procession. McGonagall smirked at him and he could tell she wanted to laugh. Old bat. But he kept his eyes on Hermione the whole time. She was the only person NOT looking at him at this point. When he got to his chair and sat down she finally looked at him. And she smiled. Just smiled. Then she went back to eating. He smiled at her and set to eating.

Hermione was just as surprised to watch him walk through the hall. She couldn't remember him ever, EVER, doing that. But she was proud. Though she knew staring at him or pointing it out would just make him even more self conscious. So instead she just kept eating her food till he sat down next to her. She wanted so badly to give him a huge and praise him, but she restrained herself. Instead, she just gave him the warmest smile she could and went back to eating. This weekend was going to be amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was in her rooms getting ready. Tonight was finally the night. She had already tried on a few outfits and they were laying everywhere. It was the first time in a while she had actually been on a date and really didn't know what to do. _Though,_ she thought, _it's probably even worse for him right now._ Finally, she plopped down on the bed. He liked her. For her. Why was she trying to dress up as someone different? She stood up and walked to her closet. Peering in, she spied a simple green dress. She pulled it out and held it up to her. Smiling in the mirror, she took it off the hanger and slipped it on. It was deep enough V in front that she showed a little cleavage and the back V went all the way down her back. It flowed to about her knees and she slipped on a pair of silver heels. Looking in the mirror she was ecstatic. She knew he'd love it. His house colors. What could possibly be better! She grabbed her purse and headed to the front hall to meet him.

Severus was practically pulling his hair out. He didn't have a clue where she was taking him. She had just told him about it this morning. He really just wanted to tell her no but…he couldn't do that. She seemed so happy about it when she told him. So, of course, he agreed. And then he promptly started panicking. He'd never really been on a date. So he had no clue as to what to wear. It's not like he really had a lot of choices anyway. Staring blankly at his closet he suddenly remembered the muggle clothes McGonagall had gotten him a while back. He pulled out a pair of very dark wash jeans, a white button up shirt, and a pair of shoes. Very simple but that really was all he had. He looked at the clock and realized he was almost late. He got dressed quickly and ran a brush through his hair. Grabbing his coat he walked down to the front hall.

He caught sight of her back turned toward the doors and stopped dead in his tracks. She had heard him approaching though and turned around. She was absolutely stunning. And in his house colors. He smirked at that. He walked straight up and, putting one hand under her chin and then other on her waist, he kissed her. Really kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He loved the feeling of her kissing him. She did it with such love.

Hermione was a taken aback a little when he walked up and kissed her but she loved it. He didn't hesitate or wonder who was around. He was happy. So she happily kissed him right back. She knew she loved his man more than anyone. And he deserved her love more than anyone. Finally, breaking the kiss, she looked at him and smiled, "We'd better get going so we don't break our reservation." He looked slightly disappointed but agreed. She took his hand and they walked to the gates. Turning she said, "Ready?" and with a nod they apparated to a small alleyway in London. Straightening herself they walked out into the street.

Severus stepped out and looked around. He had to admit it look amazing out. He never really went into muggle London. He'd never really had a reason to. Pulling his hand Hermione lead him forward. They walked for a bit till they came to a smaller, out of the way street. Finally, she stopped him in front of a smaller, but amazing looking restaurant. Immediately, he realized this was a wizarding restaurant. "I thought we were going to a muggle place?", he asked her. "I didn't really think you'd mind. It's a small one and more comfortable I would think.", she answered back. "But everyone in there will know us." She let go of his hand at this point and stood directly in front of him. "Do you not want to be seen with me?" she asked. He was shocked at this a stammered out a no. "Then who cares? I highly doubt anyone in there will bother with us." He didn't want to upset her so he nodded and followed her inside. The maitre'd sat them in damn near the middle of the room. He couldn't help but automatically hate the man a little. But, looking around, he realized Hermione had been right. No one really cared. No one stared. He became more comfortable and started looking over the menu.

He was starting to get calmer. _Thank god,_ she thought. She wanted this night to go over well. And showing him that people didn't hate him was a great start. No one was even looking at them. She couldn't help but smile. "You haven't stopped smiling since we came in." He said to her, still looking down at his menu. "I'm happy. So why shouldn't I?" was her answer. Looking at her he finally smiled back. A real smile. "That's good. I'm happy with you also." She took her foot and rubbed his leg under the table. "Good." The waiter came and got their orders and they sat there just relaxing and talking. She couldn't help noticing a little boy looking at them though. Just a few table behind and to the side of them. Suddenly, the boy got up and walked over. He pulled on Severus's sleeve till he turned around. "I'm sorry to bother you mister but are you Mr. Snape?"

Severus was so shocked at this little boy that all he did was nod. "I just wanted to say thank you. My daddy told me all about you. You helped save everyone in the last war. You saved my mummy and him from getting killed. Without you, I wouldn't be here." At this the boy gave him a hug. He froze. Unsure of what to do really he patted the boy on the back. Letting go the boy smiled at him and ran back to his parents. Looking back at the boy and his parents they smiled at him. He was completely at a loss. Turning back to Hermione she looked like she was about to cry. "That was so sweet!" She said. He just sat there. "Hun are you going to be ok?" Hermione giggled a little at him and leaned over to kiss him. This shook him out of it a bit. "Well…..that was….unexpected." Was all he could say. "I told you." He gave her a confused look, "What?" "I told you people didn't hate you. That couple told their son about you! They credit you for them living through the war! If that doesn't prove it, I really don't know what does." She was right of course. And for the first time in his life he felt truly thanked.

When they got back to the castle Hermione was shocked to find Severus leading her to his rooms. Very rarely did he want her spending the night in his rooms for he was scared she would try to put the moves on him. This always made her nearly die from laughing. Not this time, though. When they reached his rooms he looked at her. "Thank you. I know I always seem ungrateful, but honestly I was just scared. I don't like change to much. And after so many years of living one way, well, it's hard to except a different view of yourself. I needed a push and you gave it to me. So thank you. And I love you." He pulled her to him and started kissing her. This was a whole different kind of kiss though. It was so full of passion. She pushed herself against him and started kissing him back the way she had wanted to for a while now. Wrapping his arms around her he slid his hand down her back and around her arse. This made Hermione moan and push her hips into him. At this Severus slipped her dress down and pushed her down on the bed. He kiss all down her neck to the spot where her neck and shoulder met, and bit down right there making moan even more. He stood on his knees and took his shirt off. Putting one hand on the bed next to Hermione and slid his pants and boxers off. When Hermione turned her head to the side and saw his scar from his dark mark, she softly ran her fingers over it and kissed him there. Severus lost it at this and crushed his lips to hers. After taking her bra off he slowly ran his fingers down her breasts and stomach till her reached her wet mound. He slid his fingers into her and she let out an ohh and thrust her hips up wanting his fingers to go deeper. "Severus…please…". She pulled him up, "I want you now…". She rubbed her over his chest and up around his neck. She pulled his head to hers, "I love you so much." He smiled at her and…..

* * *

><p>USE YOUR IMAGINATION! Haha I'm but it literally took me about two days to try and write that sex scene. I just so weird doing it lol. So ya'll can just use your imagination lol. AND there will only be two chapter after this one! I really hope you all liked this story and thank you to all of you who've been reading it!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Severus was pulling out his hair. Again. This woman was literally the only person in the world that could make him feel this way. Which was why he was doing this of course. He had asked McGonagall's permission to do this. And he was terrified. But it really was the only way to prove to her just how much he loved her. Slowly all the teachers were filling in for breakfast and taking their spots. Only McGonagall gave him a small smile. A real smile. She was overjoyed when he had asked to do this. But he had asked for her not to tell a soul. Hermione and him had been together two years now. It was the best two years of his life. He was still a very private person but she had made him love his life a lot more. Every weekend she made reservations for them and they would go out to dinner. He had been to all the Christmas and Halloween parties. Any and all get togethers. It really was a miracle and, honestly, no one else would have been able to get him to do these things. She is a remarkable woman. And he wanted to make her all his. As the students came in so did Hermione. She had been doing last minute grading which was why she had been late. As all the students sat down, McGonagall got up and made an announcement. "Before breakfast today we have a teacher that would like to say something. Severus?" She turned to him. This was the moment. Hermione was giving him a very confused look. He stood and turned to her. Grabbing her hand he lead her around the head table to right in front of McGonagall. "Hermione Granger, I love you. You have made me a better man than I thought I could be. And have made me so happy these last two years. And I've decided that I want to make you mine forever." At this Severus got down on one knee and pulled out a small ring box. Inside was a diamond surrounded by a lion on one side and a snake on the other. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. She started to cry and little and Severus suddenly got very scared. Afraid she was going to say no he opened his mouth to cover his tracks, but she suddenly burst out "YES!" and practically tackled him to the floor. He slid the ring onto her finger amidst cheers from teacher and student alike. They both stood and kissed, wearing the biggest smiles the crowd had ever seen.

* * *

><p>So there will be 2 other chapters like this. Just a small tie up to everything. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione stood looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was happy of course but….worried. They had never talked about this before. And she'd never forgotten it a day in her life. But she had been for stressed the past month with work that apparently she had. She needed to make an appointment at St. Mungo's. Though, she needed to tell him first. She heard the front door click. Now was as good a time as any. Walking out to the living room she saw him hanging his coat up. He turned to see her and smiled. "I'm pregnant." The shocked on his face was apparent. She wanted to cry. Hanging her head she turned and started to apologize but she felt him turning her back around. Kissing her softly he said, "I'm so happy. I'd love nothing more than to have children with you. I was just shocked, love." She was so excited she jumped into his arms as they fell together on the couch. "What should we name him?"


End file.
